Hurt and Confused
by SaiyanPrincess101
Summary: Goten has put up with so much...when and what is his breaking point? Warnings: Mpreg, strong language(in later chapters), and implied yaoi. Main Pairings: Vegeta/Goku, Tora/Bardock, Sharpner/Gohan, and Trunks/Goten. Please review and no bashing!


Goten thought having a baby was supposed to be a gift….a blessing. He thought that a baby was supposed to bring joy to the parents and increase their bond they have between each other. He was starting to think wrong. He was always asked, "Why….why did you do it?" and "You made a mistake…"

He was seven months pregnant….two months away from giving birth, and each day he got more nervous and more confused. Thankfully, Trunks, his unborn daughter's father, was always there to comfort and support him….unlike his family.

When Goten turned seventeen…his father surprised everyone at the party that he was pregnant and was mated to Vegeta. Chichi and Goku already had a divorce and were friends…same thing between Bulma and Vegeta. The two women were happy for their ex-husbands…so was everyone else. All except for Goten.

He did know what to think. His parents got the divorce when he was fifteen and he was confused, he thought he was the cause of it but they told him he wasn't. And he barely saw his father, like once a month since he moved out of the house. And wasn't expecting to hear that his father was eight weeks pregnant. And he snapped.

He decided if his father was starting a new family…then he should start his own. He didn't see why not. Gohan got pregnant in high school by his boyfriend Sharpner and his mother was happy she was getting a grandchild. That was ten years ago. And now Gohan was married and had four kids. So he and Trunks did the deed.

Trunks and Goten have dated for about a year…..they've been best friends since birth…so having sex was a quick yes and something they didn't think twice about. Goten wanted to get pregnant…he wanted to start his life with Trunks…the one he loved most.

That was seven months ago…and during that time, Goten had been through hell.

Which leads him to the current situation. He was over at Bulma's for a late night Barbeque and all the Z fighters were there. Everyone was caught up into a conversation with each other, having a drink and just enjoying the time with one another. Goten was sitting in a chair…away from everyone, just staring up at the sky, looking at the stars with his hands resting on his swollen stomach.

He wanted to be away from everyone…he was angry….at everyone…mainly his father.

During his whole pregnancy, no one asked him how he was doing…or how the baby was doing. From the very start, he was told that his baby was a mistake….and he should regret ruining his life. Trunks was always there from him….sometimes his grandparents. His mother was a completely different person…she acted like she didn't care and treated him differently. She did show some love for him but most the time she was very firm.

Not only that…everyone fawned over his father. He remembered when Goku told everyone he was pregnant…everyone was excited. Especially Bardock and Tora since they were getting another grandchild…why Chichi was even happy. But when Goten told his family he was pregnant….they were shocked. His grandparents said congratulations and acted happy for him…but Gohan and his mother's reactions were completely different. Gohan straight out told him he wasn't ready to become a parent and should of waited longer….Chichi agreed, and added it he wasn't responsible enough to even take care of a baby.

When he first felt the baby kick, he was excited. He ran downstairs to tell his mom but his grandparents and Goku was over…and they were fussing over Goku's belly since the baby was moving. When Goten tried to get their attention, Chichi told him to stop being selfish and not to interrupt their conversation and moment. Needless to say…Goten didn't tell anyone that night the baby started moving…except for Trunks…but he was told once everyone had left and gone home.

He remembered when he found out the gender, he was five months pregnant. Trunks drove him home so Goten could tell everyone but when he walked in…his grandparents, his father, and Vegeta were over again. Only this time, they were celebrating because Goku discovered he was carrying twins…two girls.

And Goten did try to tell them he was having a girl, but Chichi told him once again, don't be selfish and don't ruin the party. He never thought he was selfish….he just wanted to let everyone know the gender of his baby. In the end, he never told anyone…except for Trunks who was in the room when the doctor announced the gender.

When he entered his seventh month, he was start being bullied by some jocks at school. He could easily win a fight but he couldn't fight since he was pregnant. So one day when he came to put his books away, he noticed that someone had broken into his locker and took everything and wrote horrible things on his locker about him. He reported it to the school, but the school did nothing about it.

He had came home…wanting to speak to his mom about it….but all the Z fighters were over the house...having a baby shower for Goku. He wanted to cry because when he told his mom he wanted to talk with her…she told him she was too busy to even deal with him that day. So he held in his sadness and was forced to stay downstairs and somewhat try to enjoy the party that was being held for his father. But afterwards when everyone left, with the exception of Goku and Vegeta, Goten went upstairs and cried.

Even before the bullying incident…he tried talking to his father but he was always told from Vegeta and Chichi not to bother him since he didn't need the stress. Well…he didn't either. Why…he tried to speak with Gohan. But his older brother was too busy with his family and when his kids were at school along with his husband at work, Gohan was studying…and never had time for him anymore.

It seemed like whenever he experienced a moment in his pregnancy, or needed to talk to someone…his father was always there as the center of attention. Every Friday night…his grandparents would invite him, his mother, Goku and Vegeta over for dinner…and he was never asked questions….all the questioned were based on Goku. Goten was still forced to do housework despite how far along he was in his pregnancy.

If Goku needed something…Chichi would ask Goten to get it for him….when he was exhausted himself. One time he said that his back was hurting, Goku gave a hurt look and Chichi glared at him…he ended up getting it for him anyway despite how sore and tired he was.

Point is…he never had a break….and the times where he wanted to enjoy his pregnancy…he couldn't. His father always ruined it.

"Hey." Goten looked away from the stars to see Trunks behind him with a plate of food. His boyfriend pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "I brought you some food….is everything okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Goten lied, he turned to face his boyfriend and took the plate that had an assortment of fruit. Behind Trunks, he saw that everyone was surrounded by his father, who had a huge stomach...talking to him and having a good laugh…why couldn't anyone come over and talk to him?

"No you aren't." Trunks told him concerned, "Something's wrong….tell me."

Goten sighed, "I just….don't want to be here."

"Why not? Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"No I'm not…I hate being here…I just want to go home and relax." Goten confessed, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth.

"Well….we can leave soon if you want. I don't think we're going to miss anything."

"I don't think I can leave…my mom probably won't allow it."

"Just tell her that you don't feel good…she'll probably understand."

"No she won't….all she cares about is my father…she could care less about me."

Trunks said softly, "Goten, that isn't true."

"Yes it is!" Goten rose his voice slightly, but not loud enough to where everyone else could hear it. "Trunks….whenever I try to talk to her about something…she calls me selfish…" Then he broke down, "When I first felt our daughter move…and I tried telling her while my dad was over the house…she called me selfish." He started to cry.

"Goten-"

"When I found out he were having a girl…and I went home to tell everyone while my mom was throwing a party for my dad…she told him I was selfish for trying to take the attention away from him…"

"Goten-"

"When my locker was broken into and was vandalized and I tried talking to her about it at my dad's baby shower…she told me she was too busy and couldn't deal with me that day…" He continued his rant and tears rolled down his cheeks, "I wasn't even allowed to talk to my dad about it because Vegeta and my mom told me he didn't need the stress….when I tried talking to Gohan, he told me he had to study….and I couldn't talk to my grandparents because they would always bring up the fact that they're getting another grandchild and how they can't wait. Not to mention I can't even sit down for five minutes without my dad or mom asking me to do or get something for them."

"Goten-"

"Well you know what….everyone cares about my dad…..and probably could care less about me!" Goten was upset…angry….and wanted to hurt someone. He had thrown his plate of food onto the ground and had his face in his hands as tears ran down his cheeks.

Trunks immediately felt bad. He didn't know that his boyfriend was hurting so much…and he wanted to make it better. He knew the stress Goten had wasn't good for the baby.

As he went to comfort him, he heard someone walking towards them…it was Gohan.

"Hey, Bulma is cutting cake, she asked me to come get you guys...is everything alright?" He saw that Goten was crying. As soon as Goten heard him, he stopped crying and wiped his tears. With some struggle, he stood up, "Goten, are you-"

"Oh NOW you ask if I'm okay?" Goten snapped, finally losing it. "Where were you when I needed to talk to you?!" He caught Gohan off guard. Once he got some anger out he spoke in a calmer tone, "C'mon Trunks…let's get some cake." Slowly he started to walk away to where his family and friends were gathered.

Gohan was stunned…Goten barely snapped at people unless he was really angry...and upset. He looked to Trunks for an answer and Trunks merely shook his hand and went to follow his pregnant boyfriend.


End file.
